The New Kid
by bestdressed
Summary: There's a new kid at Hogwarts, or is there? Harry is forced to take on a new appearance and name, drama ensues. H/D Slash.
1. Chapter 1

[ The New Kid ]

[Chapter 1]

So Harry was in danger. So much danger, in fact, that _he_ was a danger to himself. At basically a loss for ideas, four people paced up and down Dumbledore's office, eyebrows knitted together, tugging at their chins frantically. The four of them walked back and forth, every other one going in an opposite direction. It was like synchronized swimming, only on dry land and with a lot more thinking going on.

The four people were Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter and of course, Albus Dumbledore. They were all deep in thought, fishing for any ideas to keep their prized golden boy safe. Normally Harry wouldn't be eager to go to a meeting all about his personal welfare - Of course not when he was trying to dodge the stories about him being bigheaded and a liar - but this time had been different. Dumbledore had to leave the school for 6 weeks for some top secret reason and Harry would no longer have the security of having the only man Voldemort ever feared looking after him. 

It seemed hopeless. What ways would there be to protect him? They had been thinking for hours. Suddenly, Hermione stopped pacing. The other three in the room looked at her expectantly, hopefully. They had all run out of ideas.

"What if sent Harry to a different school, disguised as a different person? Would that work?" Hermione asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore sat back in his chair, he seemed to be contemplating the idea. Hermione looked hopeful, Professor McGonagall looked impressed, Harry looked worried.

After a few moments, Dumbledore spoke.

"It seems that we have a plan then." he said. "So could you to please leave Mr. Potter and I alone while we discuss the circumstances?"

The two women nodded and rose from their seats. Hermione touching Harry's arm as she walked past him and out of the Headmaster's office.

The door shut behind them and Dumbledore immediately started talking.

"Well, Harry, there are many schools for you to choose from, there's Beauxbatons of course, or you could opt for Durmstrang, or The American Academy of Sorcery-"

"Sir," Harry cut in. "I don't want to leave."

"No," Said Dumbledore thoughtfully, "I can't imagine that you would. But really, we have no other choice. Now there is always the Alaskan School for Wizards, it's an all boys school of course-"

"Excuse me, sir, but I have an Idea."

Dumbledore smiled and peered over at him through his half moon glasses, urging him to continue.

"What if I just changed my appearance and just acted as though I was a new student?" Harry asked hopefully. " I could still see my friends and I would be protected. Please, sir."

"Well, Harry, it is up to you, this is your life we're talking about. Whatever you wish to do has my blessing, given that what you wish to do does not involve throwing my things?" The old man gave a small smile and Harry blushed in his seat.

"I would like to stay here." Harry replied. Dumbledore looked at him.

"Then that is what you'll do."

[ Chapter 1, Part 2 ]

"So that's it?" Ron asked almost hysterically, "You're just leaving?"

"I have to Ron. I have no other choice." Harry said, half mock-miserably.

"Of course you have a choice! Go back down to Dumbledore and tell him you want to stay, you NEED to stay." Ron looked as though he was going to cry. Harry closed his trunk and looked around the room.

"Ron, I'll be back." He said. He looked at his tearful best friend of 6 years and hugged him.

"And I won't make a new best friend either." Ron seemed relieved at those words and he hugged him back. Harry parted from him and exited the room, not feeling up to glancing back. He had already said goodbye to Hermione before he had gone to pack. She was now currently in her room sobbing, even though it was her idea in the first place. He tried to slip out of the common room without anyone noticing, and in the end told anyone that asked that he was only going out to throw his old trunk away so that he wouldn't have to explain the whole story.

He made the short trek to Dumbledore's office again and hauled his trunk up the stairs. Dumbledore was waiting for him at the top. 

"Come in, Harry, we have a lot of work to do." Harry rushed up the stairs and into the office, now nothing a large mirror on the far side of the room.

"Harry, no on knows about this, not even your teachers, and I think it's better to keep it that way."

"Yes I know." Harry told him. "You already said that." Dumbledore led him over to the large mirror and instructed him to stand in front of it.

"Now, Harry. Tell the mirror what you want."

Harry looked skeptically at the mirror but then decided to speak.

"I want, longer hair." Harry finally said. "To my ears at least. Blue eyes, bright ones. I want to get those rectangular shaped black glasses. I want a little more of a golden tan, more muscular shoulders and legs, but not too muscular. I want my shoes to go up a size and a more defined chest." Dumbledore stared at him.

"I see you've thought about this before." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"Obviously."

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He was exactly how he had imagined himself to look. In his imagination, he still had his green eyes, but his blue ones really were not bad at all. His tanner fingers brushed some of his, now longer, black hair. As he did this, he noted something.

"Sir, what about my-"

"Your scar. Yes, I thought about that, and since you and I both know that you can not get rid of this scar. We're just going to...re-locate it." He pulled out his wand. "Recomparo" he whispered and Harry's scar vanished from his forehead. Harry pressed himself up against the mirror and rubbed his fingers over his now smooth forehead. It was amazing. The one thing that distinguished him from the crowd. The one thing that he got annoyed with most. It wasn't there. He felt - naked.

"Wh-where is it?" Harry asked.

"On your lower back. I will leave it up to you to decide on a decent cover story. Now that that is settled, all that's left to do is to re-sort you."

Harry, who had been looking at his back now and trying to think up a story looked immediately up. He knew how to get in what house he wanted. He just had to beg for it, and he knew that he did NOT want to be in Gryffindor. He knew he would not be able to stand being so near Hermione and Ron and not being able to talk to them as usual. Anything but Gryffindor. 

That's exactly what he said to The Sorting Hat.

_Harry Potter! I never thought I'd be seeing this head for a fourth time! But nevertheless, I have one job and I intend to do it! _ Said The Sorting Hat in his ear.

"Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor."

_Well, that certainly is a change. _Said the Sorting Hat_, And I think you know what's coming. Harry Potter now belongs to-_

"SLYTHERIN!" 

Harry, shaking, half horrified, half relieved stood up from his chair. He looked expectantly up at Dumbledore.

"So now we're going to give you a name and then send you off to dinner where we will introduce you to the school. Dumbledore put a finger to his head and after a moments silence said, "Lucas. My favorite name. Any ideas for a last name?"

Immediately Harry spoke up.

"James. After my father. I'll be Lucas James." Harry...er..Lucas, looked very pleased with himself.

"Very well then, Lucas. Welcome to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

[ The New Kid ]

[ Chapter 2 ] 

Lucas James entered the Great Hall it was to hushed silence and hundreds of heads turned in his direction.

_Great _he thought_ As if I wasn't nervous already_. He walked slowly to the Slytherin table where a space for him was cleared immediately. He thought it was funny that even though he wasn't Harry anymore people still fawned over him.

Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat and all eyes reluctantly turned to the old man.

"We have a new 6th year student with us today, Lucas James. He has been sorted into Slytherin and I trust that you all will welcome him to Hogwarts. With that said, let's eat!" and he sat down leaving the rest of the students to gawk at him while he looked at his surroundings nervously. 

When the shock seemed to have died down voices came at him from all directions.

"Hi Lucas, I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"Hey Lucas, I'm Crabbe, this is Goyle." and a more distinct voice.

"Hello Lucas, I'm Draco Malfoy." and a pale, slender hand reached across the table. Lucas shook it and smiled.

"You can just call me Luke." He smiled at everyone, trying to be as nice as possible and acting as though he had no idea who they were.

"So, _Luke _where are you from?" Asked Draco who was now sitting across from him.

"The Alaskan School of Wizardry." Lucas answered quickly, remembering his cover story.

"Then why do you have the accent?" Asked Pansy.

"I was born in England but I was sent to ASW because my parents wanted me to be more 'worldly'" he answered, not missing a beat. He even used his two fingers to accentuate the word "worldly". "My parents died though, so now I live with my aunt who decided it would be easier on her if I was closer to home."

"How did they die?" asked Blaise, not sounding the least bit sensitive to the subject.

"Um...a raid...on my house...by some people...who where raiding the house." He said trying to make his story as convincing as possible. The rest of the table nodded wisely, looking as though they all had experienced raids on their homes at one point in their lives.

"Probably that muggle lover, Weasley" Draco said sneering at the table across the hall.

"Yeah. Probably" Lucas said absent-mindly. It was going to be difficult pretending to hate his closest friends. But it was either that or lose them, so he was ready to take any chances.

"Wait, you don't know who did it?" A person who had been listening questioned.

"Oh, um...no. I wasn't allowed to know details. My aunt...Kelly said it would be too distressing." Lucas said, his story faltering. "But I still want to go get acquainted with the dorms. Can someone tell me the password?" He asked standing up. Draco stood up with him. 

"I'll just come up with you." and they walked together out of the Great Hall, turning heads as they did.

[ Chapter 2, Part 2 ]

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but it's nice to finally have someone up to my brain capacity in Slytherin." Said Draco, smiling at Lucas.

"Oh? So the Slytherin's aren't too bright then?"

"I guess. I mean Pansy is always throwing herself at guys, Crabbe and Goyle, well, I guess you'll see soon enough and Blaise is just very agressive. It'll be nice to have someone normal around for a change."

Lucas laughed. He was liking this side of Draco and trying his hardest to pretend that there was no other side. He had to get through this somehow.

They reached the Slytherin Dormitories eventually, their conversation ceasing a few minutes prior. 

"Pureblood" Draco muttered and walked through the hole that now appeared in the stone wall. They continued walking until Draco spoke up again "I wonder where Potter was today."

Harry looked to him quickly, startled that Draco had even noticed, but then quickly recovered. Draco noticed.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud."

"Where you a friend of his?"

Draco snorted, "Hardly. I just wonder where he's off to. Probably somewhere heroic and dangerous knowing him. Thinks he can handle anything, that one. Dumb luck isn't a virtue, especially with Voldemort." He seemed to be thinking out loud agan so Harry tried to bring him back to the conversation.

"I heard that you were a follower of Voldemort" he blurted out. Draco whipped his head around.

"Bullocks. Slytherin doesn't always mean Death Eater."

"But Malfoy usually does."

"What do you know about the Malfoys?" Draco yelled, his temper rising.

"Sorry." Harry said quietly, "I quess you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Draco's face softened. He continued walking and took a left at the end of the common room. "This is our dormitory. Get yourself acquainted, I'm going to take a shower." Said Draco, leaving the room. Harry stared after him until he heard the water running and then went straight to his trunk and pulled out a white leather bound book and a white quill. It had been a present from Dumbledore so that Harry wouldn't "forget who he was". Harry began writing immediately.

__

October 12.

Being Lucas James is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. I'm basically pretending that my life as Harry Potter never existed, and that's hard. I also can't help feeling like I'm running away. I want to fight for everyone but like Malfoy said, dumb luck isn't a virtue.

Yes Malfoy said this to me. Since I've been sorted into Slytherin he's been the only one to even interest me a little in what they're saying. I also suppose that knowing my enemy couldn't hurt at all. He claims that he's no Death Eater, but that's still to be proven..

I haven't yet thought of a cover story about my scar. It's on my back now, which is really odd. I'm thinking maybe a tattoo or a childish scar. I don't know, I'll think about it later.

Harry closed his book and returned it to his trunk. It had been enchanted so that nobody but him could read it, so he wasn't the least bit worried about it. He walked over to the large mirror in the dormitory and stared at himself for a while. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. His har now reached his ears and it felt weird to have so much of it. He lifted up his shirt to take a look at his new body and was impressed. He then unzipped his pants and took a look at his nether regions. He was shocked at what he found. He looked in the mirror, his eyes still wide open and then adopted a smug face. He smacked his own ass and winked at himself in the mirror.

"I am _really_ good looking." He said out loud.

"Well now that's confidence." said a voice from across the room. It was Draco, fresh from his shower and clothed in a black towel. Harry, immediately embarassed blushed bright red and dropped his shirt. Draco laughed. "But you're not wrong." He said, stepping into an expensive looking pair of black tailored pants. Draco straightened back up and shook his wet hair back. "Don't look so surprised. It's very aristocratic to be gay." Draco said nonchalantly. "Many of the men in Louis XIV's court were." He looked again at Lucas' shocked face. "Oh, don't tell me you're homohphobic." Draco drawled, "It's very unbecoming, and pretty unoriginal as well." Harry shook his head to regain composure.

"No, it's not that." Harry said quickly.

"Then what is it?" Draco said cocking his head to one side.

"Nothing, you just caught me off gaurd. Anyway, I have to go see Dumbledore. Be back in a bit." He said scurrying towards the door.

"Right" Draco said rolling his eyes, grabbing a shirt from his armoire.

[ Chapter 2, Part 3 ]

Harry flew down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office and ran smack into Hermione and Ron who were walking slowly in his direction. 

"'Mione! Ron! You will not believe what I just found out." He said breathlessly.

Ron gave him a puzzled look but Hermione smiled at him brightly.

"Hello Lucas! Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Hermione and this is - wait, you know our names - wait! how do you know our names?" She asked, puzzled. Harry mentally smacked himself for being so stupid and decided to feign memory loss.

"Sorry? I'm new, what's his name?"  
"Ron." Ron answered skeptically.

"Right, Hermione and Ron, nice to meet you two but I'm off to see Dumbledore. I'll have to talk to you later."

"Alright then, Lucas. Bye." Hermione said, and her andRon continued up the hall. Instead of going to Dumbledore's like he had planned he instead went to a vacant hallway on the third floor and sat against a wall.

_So Malfoy's gay._ He thought _I certainly never guessed it. I guess it pays to advertise. I wish I had that kind of self-security._

Harry had known he was gay since he was very young. It was one of those things that he just knew. He knew it when he met Cho, and while he appreciated her beauty, he didn't feel any sexual feeling whatsoever. 

Being gay is hard in school. Not every other gay person is necassarily out, but the few that are will always spark your interest.

_I do NOT like Malfoy. I do NOT like Malfoy. I do NOT like Malfoy._ Harry thought, puncuating every "not" with his head hitting the wall behind him. Of course he did like Malfoy. When the only other gay person you know is that good looking, there's not much you can do about it. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try. He might look like Lucas, but inside he's Harry Potter and Harry Potter doesn't go down without a fight. 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: someone commented and said that my pov, style and length had all changed. truthfully, i felt the same way but i felt bad for waiting so long to post that i just posted it anyway. i thought maybe no one would notice but someone did so i went back and re-worked this whole chapter...i changed the pov back to it's original form (i didn't change it on purpose) and i added some things to make it longer. the style is one thing i cant really help, im still young and my style is still changing, so i hope you like this. feel free to leave constructive criticism like the fabulous girl who inspired me to re write this whole chapter. i really appreciate it.  
  
[ Chapter 3 ]  
  
Harry didn't return to the Slytherin dormitory until a few hours later. When he did, Draco was waiting for him, the only one remaining in the common room.  
"How did your meeting with Dumbledore go?" Draco asked with a smile in his eyes.  
"Um, great." Harry replied. "I had some things to discuss with him." Draco nodded, telling him with his smile that he didn't believe him at all. He was sitting with his homework, papers spread in front of him. Harry hurried up to his trunk to get his schedule and then hurried back down. He sat next to him and looked at his list.  
The two compared their schedules, realizing they had three of the same classes the next day. The slipped into an easy silence, one only broken by the sound of Draco's quill scratching against paper.  
Harry looked over wordlessly and tried to read the words on the page.  
"No peeking." Draco said smiling. Harry never realized how much he smiled.  
"Is it secret?" Harry asked. Draco shut the book and looked at him as if to say 'go away' and Harry stood up.  
"I'm going to bed." He said, stretching to reveal a strip of skin between is shirt and pants. He noticed Draco staring and dropped his arms quickly.  
"Goodnight." He said hurriedly.  
Draco whispered sweet dreams to his back.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning Harry found himself to be the first one up and he headed to the showers quickly. As the water poured over his body he thought about all that had happened in the past few days. He had taken on a new identity, become a part of the Slytherin house, befriended Draco Malfoy, formed a crush on Draco Malfoy. He stopped at that thought and stood still, trying to decide if he really meant that. Of course it was true. He had taken some sort of strange new liking to him and as much as he tried to fight it, Harry Potter had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Oh wait, Lucas James had a crush on Malfoy.  
"Luke?" Said a voice from outside the stall. Harry stepped out with the towel around his waist and sucked in a breath.  
"Speak of the devil." Harry said. Draco eyed him strangely.  
"Who were you speaking about me to?" He asked. "Thinking about me in the shower, were you? Nice." Harry began to rush away into the dormitory but Draco called out to him.  
"Luke, what's that scar on your back?" Harry held his breath. He had been waiting for that question.  
"It's a long story." Harry said tensely. Draco came up close to inspect the lightning shaped scar on his back.  
"Tell it to me." He said, obviously perplexed. "It looks exactly like Harry Potter's scar."  
"Well...um. That's what it's supposed to look like. Shortly after the incident with the Potter's my parents became obsessed with the kid. They had a replica of the scar magically tattooed to my back. It was supposed to be a sign of safe keeping. A sign of my parents love and protection of me."  
"That's...odd." Draco said quietly.  
"Yes, well I don't like to show it off. It's kind of embarrassing." Draco looked up at him and smiled.  
"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard." He said. "And I like it." He smirked and turned into his own shower, and Harry shaking, rushed back to his bed. That was a close one, but he managed it.  
As he dried his hair and reveled in the fact that it would stay where he combed it for the first time ever, Harry stopped to admire Draco's confidence. He seemed to know that not only did Lucas participate in heterosexuality but that he liked him as well.  
Lucas pulled on his new Slytherin tie and sweater and fastened his robes on over it as Draco walked out of the showering area, immaculately dressed and groomed.  
He gestured around to the occupied beds in the room and said "They won't be up for at least another half hour. Do you want to head to breakfast now?"  
"Of course. I need all the time I can get to be prepared for my first day of classes."  
They headed out the door and up the steps side by side.  
  
* * * *  
When they reached the Great Hall, it was empty except for 6 or 7 students from other houses. They sat down to eat and fell into a light and easy conversation.  
"So what do you think of Hogwarts so far?"  
"I think I'm gonna like it here." Harry sang in a parody of the musical number in Annie.  
"What?" he laughed.  
"A song from a muggle movie." Harry told him. He stared at me for a long moment.  
"Not many Slytherin's or pureblood's know much about muggles." He said quietly. "You really are something."  
"Yes well my family was always taught to respect everyone, regardless of class or magical abillity."  
"Well that's very noble of you." He said, " I don't know much about muggles."  
"Have you tried to learn?"  
Draco looked away.  
"You'd be surprised at what you'd learn if you just asked." Harry told him. It was true. Most of lifes complexities he was realizing could be solved with a simple question. If you knew who to ask.  
"Would I?" Draco asked. The two boys stared intently for a moment before Draco broke the gaze.  
"It's been bred into me. I can't really help it." He shrugged. "Just like Hogwarts. I always complain about this place and Dumbledore, but I really can't think of another place that I'd rather be." Harry smiled at him, liking him more and more with every word that came out of his mouth.  
"Ready for your tour?" Draco asked. Harry stood up with him and followed him out into the corridor.  
After being shown a few points of interest, Harry became bored.  
"I'm bored." He said.  
Draco laughed and stopped. "Would you rather just talk then?" Lucas nodded.  
"Well you brought up how you can learn a lot from a question before. Can I ask you some questions?" Draco eyed him hopefully.  
"Of course. Only if I can ask you." Draco hesitated, but nodded.  
"Alright. Who were your best friends back at ASW?"  
"H-Helen. And um, Robert." Harry spit out. "Who are your best friends?"  
Draco seemed to consider the question. "I don't really have friends. I have back-up and assosciates. Besides you, I have no real friends. So I guess you. Since you have no real competition, you are my best friend." He smiled, as though thoroughly pleased with his answer and Harry blushed.  
"Your turn, what's your favorite subject." He said lamely.  
"Ooh, Malfoy, you're sure coming at me with the deep questions." He laughed. "But I like Transfiguration. It's the base of all magic, you know? At muggle carnivals and birthday parties, the first thing their magicians do is turn something into something else."  
"Magicians?" Asked Malfoy.  
"Muggle thing. Fake wizards." Draco nodded, but obviously did not get it.  
"My turn to ask, who is your favorite family member?" Harry asked.  
"My cousin Stella, by far. She's twenty - four, but she's been the closest thing to me and my confidante for longer than I can remember." Harry smiled. See? Even Malfoy's have family values.  
"Okay, you ask." Harry said.  
"Alright, Lucas. Are you by any chance, homosexual?" Harry stared at him, schocked and nearly cried with relief when the bell tolled in the hall, signaling the beginning of their first class. Harry took off down the hallway.  
  
****  
  
In the potions room, they slid into seats next to each other. They Slytherins called out "Lucas!" and slapped him on the back and many of the Gryffindors stared at him uneasily, probably trying to decided whether or not they liked the new addition to their class. Snape smiled at him, and he nearly had a stroke until he realised he was no longer Harry Potter.  
The rest of the class went on uneventfully, Harry partnering him in an easy potion making and watching almost amusedly as Snape deducted point after point from some of his extrememly angry former classmates.  
At the end of class Draco offered to walk Harry to Arithmancy and Harry accepted, still eager after earlier to be as close to his side as possible. The back halls probed to be quieter so as they spoke their words bounced off the stone walls and back at them, making them lowere their voices. They talked about nothing and as they did, they inched closer and closer until the back of their hands touched sending a jolt from one boy to another. Harry slowly reached out his hand and latched on to the fingers of Draco's hand and held them firmly in place, to assure him that it had not been an accident. It's easy to be confident when you're being someone else, you don't have a lot to lose. If Draco had dropped his hand and ran screaming down the hall, he would've done it to Lucas James, not Harry Potter. As they walked they began their game agian. Question after question, it never got old. They held hands and learned each other's mothers names and their favorite childhood pets and games. Draco seemingly telling the truth and Harry making up the life he wishede had lived. At the end of the hall and before the rush of the crowd ahead they stopped and turned to each other.  
"You confuse and intrigue me at the same time." He said.  
"Thank you for walking me to class." Harry said smiling, not letting go of his hand yet. Before he had the chance, with a smirk in his eyes, Draco lifted his hand to his face and kissed the back of it, leaving Harry nearly speechless.  
"What was that for?" Harry asked, dazed.  
"Chivalry is not dead, Lucas." He smiled, dropping his hand gently. "Your welcome, see you in two hours." And with that he turned and walked away. Harry stared after him. Hoping he would turn around again and wave or wink or do something corny like that.  
Even with the deuling and fighting and adventure as life being Harry Potter, it's safe to say that his life as Lucas James might be a little more interesting. 


	4. Chapter 4

[ Chapter 4 ]  
  
How did you know cause I never told. You found out. I got a crush on you.  
  
Lucas was antsy all through class. Class he had done before. Budding relationship with a boy? Now that was new territory. He sat between Blaise and Crabbe, more or less ignoring them both as he thought about the thirty seconds in the hallway with Draco that had completely thrown him for a loop. Malfoy moved fast. And he liked it. He stared at his hand, searching for any signs of what had happened. There was nothing. Only the tingling sensation that he was sure he was imagining. He imagined the encounter over and over again, staring into space with a dreamy smile on his face as he did so. He rubbed the back of his hand absently and felt a note slip under his arm. He looked down, annoyed at being pulled out of his trance and read the lines of the note.  
  
Luke, Professor Shubert has been lecturing for almost an hour and you don't have anything written down. Are you okay? Why aren't you paying attention?  
-Blaise.  
  
Luke turned his head to look at the pretty brunette on his right and she shot him a quick look in between scribbling down some notes, her eyebrows knitted together. He realized that class had been indeed going on for almost an hour and that far from him taking any notes, he didn't even have his parchment out of his bag yet. He scrambled to get everything out and began taking notes, not understanding a thing. He soon found himself drawing tiny hearts around the edges of his parchment and writing cursive D's. He heard laughter coming from Blaise and couldn't help smiling himself. Soon she was scribbling again.  
  
Let's talk later. You make me laugh. I like boys who make me laugh.  
Xoxo Blaise.  
  
Lucas scribbled back.  
  
Sure, but don't get your hopes up. I prefer my women with a little more penis.  
Xoxo Lucas.  
  
Blaise snorted loudly at that and the class turned to look at them. Lucas shrugged and smiled. Blaise hid her face behind her hand. Harry never had this confidence back in the day. Sometimes it's just better living the lie.  
  
* * * * After class Lucas wandered the same hall aimlessly, trying his best to look lost until he heard light footsteps and a familiar soft laugh in his ears. It was Draco. Lucas let his heart skip a beat before he turned around.  
"Hey Luke. Lost?" Asked Draco with laughter in his voice.  
"Hey tiger." Luke said with a wink. Where the hell did that come from? He thought. But then he just ran with it. Draco's jaw dropped open and Luke almost died with laughter. He walked up to Draco's side, grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall to their next class. About halfway there Draco turned to him, finally recovered.  
"Wait, I thought you were lost earlier?" Luke stopped.  
"Lucky guess." That explanation seemed to suffice and they continued. Draco taking the lead and Luke lagging slightly.  
"Here we are. Your favorite class." Draco said, stopping in front of the door. Luke forced a smile, knowing full well that Transfiguration was NOT his favorite class, but knowing that he now had to fake it because of his big mouth. They dropped each others hands and walked into class. They were more than a few minutes late.  
"Mr. Malfoy. Please explain to me why you are so late." Professor McGonagall called while turning around from the board she had been teaching at. She notice Luke.  
"Ahh, Mr. James! Our new student."  
"I found Lucas in the hall, lost and I offered to show him how to get here." Professor McGonagall seemed to be considering whether or not to believe that, but in the end she waved her hand and they headed to their seats.  
As she turned back to the board she called out, "The only available seat for you, Mr. James is Harry Potter's former seat next to Hermione Granger. Sit down. No arguments." Lucas hadn't planned on arguing, but it seemed that all of the Slytherin's had been about to. Luke took his seat next to Hermione. He tensed his body and prepared to lie to the person who knew him best.  
"Hello Hermione." Luke said quietly. "How are you?"  
"Just fine, Lucas. Thank you for asking."  
"Call me Luke." Harry said quickly. She nodded.  
"These are the notes you missed. When you were with...him." She nodded her head towards Malfoy. Luke tried to play dumb.  
"You two aren't friends?" He asked.  
"Absolutely not." She stopped short to keep herself from offending her partner's newest friend. Slowly, she continued. "The Malfoy I know is a horrible little brat."  
"Really?" Luke asked. "He always seemed alright to me."  
"He's been tamer since you've gotten here. He hasn't been torturing people like usual." She gave him an appraising look and waited for him to say something.  
"Maybe he was just bored before." Luke said, returning to copying his notes. Hermione stared at him.  
"Maybe so." She whispered. They continued the rest of the class in silence. When Professor McGonagall dismissed the class she stopped before leaving their desk.  
"Let's be friends Luke." She said to him. He nodded, smiling.  
"I'd like that." Hermione smiled back at him and was then pulled out of the room by Ron.  
  
* * * *  
  
Later that night, long after dinner, Luke and Draco sat on Luke's bed talking.  
"Let's play a game." Luke said from his sprawling position at the end of his bed.  
"What kind of game?" Draco asked skeptically.  
"A question game, so that we can find out more about each other."  
"Well what are the rules?" Draco asked, now sitting up.  
"Who said anything about rules? I just want to ask some questions. Do you always make things this complicated?"  
"Is that your first question?" Draco asked laughing.  
"Fine, the rules are, three questions a piece, every day. No matter what you have to answer the question, and you have to answer it truthfully. Agreed?"  
"Agreed, me first." Luke nodded, waiting for him to begin. Surprisingly, Draco already knew his question.  
"Are you gay?" Draco asked, flat out.  
"Duh." Luke said, laughing. "Next question." Draco smiled sheepishly and thought about his next question.  
"Have you ever been in a relationship with a boy?" Draco asked. Luke thought for a while, as Harry he had not, as Luke, who knows. So again, he made it up.  
"Yes. One back at ASW. Morgan and I were together for five and a half months before I left to come here. We both knew that long distance relationships wouldn't work. I'm over him though. Our relationship really wasn't that big of a deal anyway. His mum didn't like me too much. We were-"Luke stopped and realized that his elaborate story was going to be difficult to remember and stopped it there.  
"What was your next question?"  
Draco stared at him, taken aback because of all that information. He had run out of relationship questions.  
"What was your mom's name?" He blurted out, at a loss for ideas.  
"Ruth." Luke answered. Where did that come from? "My turn now, first two questions same, and then how many relationships in general."  
"Yes, no and two, Pansy and a girl named Heather." Draco answered. "Well that was dull. Wait until tomorrow after twenty-four hours of thinking about my questions." Draco stood up. "But it's late. I'm going to go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Luke smiled and pushed himself under his blankets as Draco slipped out.  
"Good night, Draco." Luke said quietly.  
"Night, Luke." Luke closed his eyes and began dream about certain people. So caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear Draco approach the bed again. With his eyes closed, he didn't see Draco open the bed hangings. He did feel, however, Draco's lips touch his own briefly.  
By the time he snapped his eyes open, the curtains were swishing shut and all he saw was a flash of blonde before he closed his eyes again, smiling himself into a new dream.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning was uncomfortable to say the least. After Luke drug himself out of bed and watched Draco walk in to the bathroom wearing just a towel, he decided he was clean enough and was not in need of a shower that morning. As he pushed closed the snaps of his pants he heard Draco walk back out into the dormitory and he froze momentarily. Should he look up and say hi? Should he pretend like nothing had happened? After all, it had been late when the "kiss" had taken place. Maybe Draco had forgotten. Luke looked up to see Draco smiling at him and immediately dropped his head back down again. Blushing furiously, he ignored the sounds of Draco's snickering and continued putting on his clothing hastily. "So what are our plans for today?" Draco asked mockingly. "Well, since it's Saturday, I was thinking of going for a walk around the lake." Luke replied. He looked up at Draco to see his reaction. "Alone." "Oh. Right. I guess you do have some *things* to think about." Draco laughed at Luke's departing figure. And Luke blushed some more.  
  
* * * *  
  
Once outside, Luke looked around for a familiar face and immediately spotted Hermione and if for nothing other then instinct he hurried over to the form of her reading by the lake. He slowed down when he got nearer to her and finally sat down beside her, leaning back on his hands and taking in the unexpected sunshine. He heard her close her book next to him, but didn't move. "Hi Luke. To what do I owe your presence.?" "Nice day, isn't it?" He said, looking at her briefly and the turning his squinting eyes back to the sky. She looked at him with bewilderment for a while and then too, turned her eyes to the sky. After a few moments of gazing, Hermione started the conversation again. "I don't really know what to make of you." "How do you mean?" "Well, you're a Slytherin, but you're nice. You hang out with Draco Malfoy, but you're nice. I don't know what to do with that information." Luke laughed. "That's a first." Instead of insulting her intelligence by explaining himself to her (he was sure she'd figure it out sooner or later) he changed the subject...sort of. "You're friends with Harry Potter, right?" Hermione turned her eyes away wistfully. "Yes." She sighed. "I really do miss him you know." "I"m sure he misses you too." Luke murmured to her. "Yes, I'm sure. I just wish he was able to write more. Did you know him?" She turned her eyes to him again and waited for his answer. "No, I hadn't the good fortune."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Jealous, Weasley?" Blaise asked mockingly. "Shut it, Zabini. Once I figure out what you're playing at, and I will, The New Kid's in for it." "Good luck with that one, Luke is about the purest Slytherin you'll ever meet." The two looked on at Hermione and Luke sitting side by side in front of the lake having a laugh at God know's what. "That's it, I'm going over there." Ron said, storming away. Blaise watched him walk over to the pair, tap Hermione on the shoulder, nod curtly to Lucas and then head off towards the castle, Hermione in tow. Luke headed up to her.  
  
"Hey stranger." Blaise called out. Harry smiled. The Sytherin's were really not at all the same when you were one of them. "What was that all about?" Blaise asked him when Luke had finally reached her. Luke just shrugged. "I have some news." He told her grinning. "Ooh what is it?" She asked eagerly. "It's about Draco." "I'm listening." "We kissed, last night. Well actually he more kissed me, and I didn't know he was going to do it, I was almost asleep. So it was more like a rape kiss. Only not, because I wanted him to. And it was just -" Blaise cut him off with her hand and then proceeded to squeal with delight. Lucas had found his fag hag. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. Finals and school. I promise to finish this by the end of the summer. Girl Scouts honor.  
  
[ Chapter 5 ]  
  
It was all set. Blaise now wore her fag hag pin like a beacon and was eager to get all the details of the budding relationship between Lucas and Draco. She also didn't mind speeding up the process.

"Luke! I have a brilliant idea!" She said happily, hurrying to his side in the common room. "You two should have a date." She scanned his face for any signs of excitement and nearly squealed when she saw the bright look in his eyes.

"What do you mean, a date?" Luke asked. "I mean, it's not as though we can go to a movie or anything. What would we do?"

"A movie? Never mind. I think that you two should just eat dinner together. One on one. Mano y Mano. It'll be sweet. Don't you agree?" Luke did agree. And he told her.

"I agree."

"Good, then it's all set. Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of it all." And with that she fled the room again. Obviously bursting with ideas.

To any other person, Blaise seemed to be a conceited, rich, snob. Blaise Zabini was nothing more than the brown haired, female counterpart of Draco Malfoy. Harry had been worried about this, but then quickly saw a change in her. At first he wondered why she was such the polar opposite to him than she was with Harry, but then she realized. The only thing that could melt this ice bitch would be two gay boys on the verge of romance.  
  
Girls were always so hard to read. Changing their minds with their underwear. And this, dears, was why Harry liked boys.A few hours later and it was all set. Blaise ordered the two of them to change into something nice and then led them, separately, down what seemed like 30 corridors until they reached a door. Because he was not paying attention, Luke did not realize that he was headed to the Room of Requirement until he was there. The door was opened and Luke noticed with surprise that the room was now covered in candles with a small table in the center.

"Isn't it perfect?" Blaise gushed.

"Yeah. Wow. How did you find this room?" He asked. He wasn't aware that other people knew of the room.

"I don't know! I was looking for the right room for hours, but all of them were either classrooms or they just were completely unsuitable. So I was pacing in the hallway trying to think and I noticed this door. I don't know why I didn't notice it before, but I came in and it was just perfect!" She was smiling so excitedly that Luke had to smile.

"It's really great, Blaise. You did well." She clasped her hands together and turned back to the door, her long brown hair swishing to the side as she did so.

"Let me go get Draco now. I hope you two have fun!" And with that she ran from the room.  
  
Luke sat down on one of the table's two chairs and ran his increasingly sweaty palms on the fronts of his pants. He had never had a date with a guy before. He hoped it wouldn't be awkward. Slowly the door opened and a gorgeous blonde head slipped in the doorway. Both boys broke into immediate smiles. Draco clicked the door behind him and slid into the seat opposite of Luke. They were both fidgety and neither knew how to start the conversation.

Give a guy some candles and all of a sudden he can't speak properly.

Finally though, he opened his mouth.

"Hey." He said lamely. Draco laughed.

"Uh, hey."

"I hate awkward moments."

"That was subtle." Another laugh. "Question time."

The nights questions were fairly easy and lighthearted. They started with "If you were stranded on a desert island what 3 things would you bring with you?" Harry answered with "a book, a phone and a lifetime supply of food." Draco was perplexed by the phone reference but then replied with, "I would bring...my journal, my wand to transfigure myself a boat out of a coconut or something." Laughter, " and a boy to keep me company I guess." He smiled shyly at that.

"What letter would that boys name start with?" Luke asked teasingly.

"Well...I suppose 'L' is a good letter. What do you think?" He asked. He leaned forward on the table, his face glowing.

"'L' is great letter. Your turn." Draco's smile fell back slowly and he adopted a serious gaze.

"Would you be mad if I kissed you right now?"

Luke, speechless, shook his head and watched in amazement as Draco leaned forward, only closing his eyes when the two pairs of lips made contact.  
  
It was beautiful and slow and everything a kiss should be. A kiss that was perfectly content in it's progress by shyly asking for more. In the back of Luke's mind two voices yelled "You're kissing Draco Malfoy!" One congratulatory and the other reprimanding.  
  
Eventually, the kiss broke again and they sank back into their seats. Luke did not remember standing up.  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments before Draco broke the gaze and asked, "Do we get food, or no?"

True their plates were still empty. But who eats at a time like this?

Two hours and three kisses later they entered the boys dormitory and deposited themselves on Luke's bed. They spoke animatedly about Quidditch and decided to play together the next day. Soon the conversation turned to school work, and soon after that they were both asleep on Luke's bed.  
  
Luke awoke the next morning and nearly jumped off the bed. Draco was laying next to him, fast asleep. Why was Draco in his bed? He didn't remember getting drunk. After a few confused moments he finally came to his senses and realized that they were both dressed and calmed down. He sat back down on the bed, prepared to fall asleep again when Draco stirred. A slow smile spread across his face. God, he even woke up gracefully.

"Did I sleep here? I'm sorry." Luke smiled back. He didn't mind. It wasn't the worst way to wake up.

"Yeah, well, I usually wait awhile before I sleep with someone, but okay." Luke joked.

Draco laughed and sat up. "Well I better shower before we go out and play. Are you coming?"

Luke shook his head. "No, I'll shower when we come back in." And with a nod Draco was off the bed and out the door towards the bathroom. Ten seconds later Luke was up and by Draco's bed, extracting Draco's journal from his trunk. Quickly, and afraid of being caught he tried to flip to the last pages, abruptly stopping when he saw the words "Harry Potter" written on the page. He had, of course expected to see his name somewhere in here, but not in the same sentence as the words "I can't stop thinking about..." Draco was completely smitten with him. How he had never realized he didn't know, but it did sort of make sense. Their contact before he became Lucas was never friendly but it was still contact. He spent a minute absorbing it and thinking back to every confrontation and analyzing it briefly. Finally, remembering that he didn't have much time he flipped to the back to see what Draco has written about him as Lucas.  
  
_Could it really be this easy to fall in love? Lucas, is amazing. I really have never met anyone like him. We spend a lot of time talking and I really don't remember being this happy before. I kissed him a few moments ago. It was quick, and I was shy about it, but I got it in, and he didn't get angry, so that's a good sign. Sometimes I think that this infatuation with Lucas is just something to keep me occupied to I won't keep thinking about Harry, and that makes me feel bad about this sometimes, but Harry is still nowhere to be found and I need something else to think about. Anyway this has been a great few days and I'm really looking forward to the next few with Lucas. I've noticed that when I write his name I write out the whole thing instead of just "Luke". I really love his name. Anyway, it's time for bed._  
  
Luke smiled to himself and slid the journal back into Draco's trunk just as he entered the dormitory again. Luke shut the lid quickly and stood, looking uneasily at Draco's tight-lipped smile.

"What were you doing, Lucas?" Draco asked. Luke internally smiled at the vocalizing of his full first name, and then shrugged. He didn't know what to say. "You were reading my journal weren't you?" Draco said, mock-calmly. He reached in his armoire and pulled out a shirt to put on, staring at Luke. Luke carefully avoided his gaze and looked at the interesting grey of the stone floor.

"Luke look at me." Draco said after a few moments. Luke looked up to see him fully dressed, hands on his hips. He now looked about ready to cry. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, I was curious. I'm sorry." Luke said. Trying to sound sincere. He realized that Draco probably thought that he would hate him for saying that he was using Luke to get over Harry. "I just wanted to know how you really felt about me." Luke said earnestly.

"Well, why didn't you just ask?" Draco said. He had a bit of anger in his voice as he pushed passed Luke and started to leave the room. "Are you coming?" He asked, a definite bite in his voice then.

"Er, yeah. Let me get dressed first." He said. Rushing to get his clothing while trying to sort out that Draco had a crush on Harry, and that Draco was now mad at Luke. What had he done?

Luke entered the Quidditch Pitch on his own to find Draco already in the air. Flying at high speeds and flailing his left arm animatedly.  
  
Luke mounted his broom and flew up to meet him.  
  
Once in the air and close enough to Draco Luke stopped and looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, you know, for reading your journal like that. It wasn't fair."

"You're right, it wasn't. I see you writing in yours all the time and I never even thought to - well maybe once or twice - but I wouldn't actually read it. Why didn't you just ask!" The last phrase wasn't really a question. More of an incredulous statement.

"I really am sorry." Luke said. Trying to look away.

"Right. Sure. Let's just play." Draco said. He was obviously still mad and he pulled a box from his pant pockets. From inside of that he lifted a snitch that was silver in color and let it go.

"Whoever finds it first wins." He said dully, not looking at Luke, making him feel even worse for ruining Draco's good mood.  
  
They flew off to different sides of the field looking for the snitch. Luke applied all of his brain power to the game to keep the nagging guilt from overpowering him. After a few uneventful moments he saw a flash of silver and dove for it. He saw Draco speed for it seconds after him and went faster. He felt like himself for a few moments there, Harry Potter not Lucas James. He forgot it was just a friendly game, he forgot he and Malfoy were pretty close and he dove for it, closing his hand around the ball finally.  
  
He landed on the ground softly and waited for Draco to do the same. The happiness that had flooded his brain earlier quickly slipped away as he saw the look on Draco's face. He looked...odd. And Luke couldn't put his finger on what it was. "

That was impressive." He said slowly. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

Luke hesitated. "Oh, you know, the school team."

"The school team? You played seeker then?"

"Oh yeah. Since second year."

"That's strange. I always like to keep on top of other schools Quidditch players. I never heard your name mentioned in the ream rosters." Draco looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah...well." Luke blushed and faltered in his story. "I guess I just wish I was on the team. I practice a lot though. Let's go inside." He said. Eager to end the conversation. "

Yeah. Let's." Draco said. Following him into the castle.

Once inside and showered, Luke met Draco on his bed. Draco was of course, writing. He shut the book quickly and held it protectively in his arms. Luke sat at the end of the bed, smiling hopefully.

"Do you forgive me yet?" Luke asked with his best sad face. Draco smiled.

"I suppose so. I just get nervous about people knowing all of my secrets." Draco took the journal and put it safely back in his trunk with a sharp reprimand of "Don't do it again!"  
  
As Draco re-adjusted himself on the bed, Luke laid out on his stomach and stretched, unaware of Draco's gaze on his back. He felt Draco's finger trace the lightning bolt scar on his back and jumped, surprised.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked nervously.

"Nothing, I was just - Let's play the question game." Luke sat up quickly and pulled his shirt down.

"Okay. I'll start. On a scale of 1 to 10 how angry are you with me right now?"

"4. My turn. Why did you read my journal?"

"I told you, I was curious. I'm sorry. Curiosity killed the cat and all that."

"Yeah and if curiosity doesn't I will if you ever do something like that again." They both laughed though Draco's was a bit forced.

"My turn." Luke hesitated. He knew the question he wanted to ask, but didn't know if he should risk it. He decided to go with it in the end. "Did you really like Harry Potter?"

Draco froze and his gaze shifted away quickly. "That's not fair. You shouldn't even know about that."

"True. But I do know about it. And...I kind of want to know. Considering I'm filling in for him and everything." Luke hadn't meant to add that last part but he couldn't help it. It was a nice touch.

Draco looked back sharply. "I didn't mean that." He said quickly. "Oh God, I hope you're not angry about that. I didn't mean it, I swear. I didn't even know Harry Potter. I was just, I don't know, infatuated I guess. But you're so different and I know you and I like you and - " He broke off and looked about ready to cry for the second time that day.

"Whoa. Draco. Don't worry about it. I understand. And I'm not mad. I was just surprised." He tried his best to be soothing but Draco still looked upset and seemed worried that he had ruined the whole relationship.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how angry are you at me for writing that?" Draco asked, biting his lip.

"Zero. I like you, and what you write in your journal has no effect on that. It's okay." Draco nodded.

"Okay You're turn." Luke sat thinking. He wanted to ask exactly what Draco liked about Harry, but he thought it would be too much for tonight. So instead he went with another nagging question.

"What are we?" He said, hopefully staring at Draco.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean, are we together? Are we 'friends with benefits?' Am I your boyfriend?" He stopped himself. Friends with benefits? What benefits?

"What benefits?" Draco asked, laughing. He abruptly stopped laughing quickly though and said.

"Well I hope you're my boyfriend. But I don't know. I've never done this before. What do you think?"

"I think that...we are boyfriends." Luke said slowly, questioningly.

"Lucas and Draco sittin in a tree." Draco sang quietly, a smile playing at his lips. They laughed softly.

"Yeah, all that." He leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "Your turn. Make it a good one."

Draco dropped his smile and looked at him intently while fidgeting with the bottom of his pants.

"Alright." He said tentatively.

"What's your biggest secret?"

Luke's mind went blank with shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

** **UPDATE:** Woohoo! Reached 100! That's something I've never done before. I love you all and because of that...a superfast update. Enjoy it. 2 more chapters left after this one. Serious love to AMANDA. hypergurl220022, silver draggon, alex, vasquaz, thank you for you're support. dracoz-sexc- hunni: flattery will get you everywhere. I love you too. darkprincess: thank you! Sxpoisongirlsxs: I started this story before the news about blaise and a boy blaise doesn't work with the story. Oh well, that's why its fan fiction. LoL. Dead father - thank you for your help. I redid chapter 3 just for you. And for me. And for everyone else. But you started it so congratulations.  
  
[ Chapter 6 ]  
  
My biggest secret? Luke thought.

"My biggest secret?" he scoffed, "I have no secrets." He fake yawned, moving to get off the bed. "I'm kind of tired. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

He tried not to notice Draco's surprised expression and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before rushing off to his bed. Where had that question come from? He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep but his mind was plagued with what he was going to tell Draco when the question came up again. And he knew it would come up again. There was no way his little act was even almost convincing. He thought hard about possible lies he could tell but fell asleep before deciding on an even almost convincing story.

As Luke awoke the next morning he heard a scuffle at the end of his bed. Pulling back his bed hanging he saw Draco, standing over his trunk, the enchanted journal in his hand.

"Read it to me." He said. It didn't seem to be a question.

"What? Why would I read it to you?" Luke said, a bit groggily.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, LUKE!" Draco yelled. Luke woke up fully then, surprised and a little worried.

"Just - don't lie to me. I know you write in this almost everyday. There is no way that there should be nothing written in here. It's enchanted. Read it to me. What's your secret Luke?"

Luke sat up, trying to roll himself off his bed saying, "Can't I go to breakfast first? We'll talk later." But Draco pushed him back down. He sat across from him and stared.

"Tell me." Luke let out a tired sigh and fidgeted in his place.

"What about the other guys? Won't they hear me?" Luke asked, trying to find any reason to not talk.

Draco waved his arm in a dismissive manner and shook his head. "Silencing charm. Go."

After a long pause Luke finally spoke. "What do you want me to say Draco?" He asked. "

I want you to read me the last entry in this journal." Draco thrust the journal at him and watched as he opened it.

Luke took a deep breath. It was now or never. But what about later? Later is always good. He was about to voice that opinion when he caught sight of Draco's serious gaze. Lucas turned to the last written-on page and began to read.

"_Everyday with Draco is a good one lately. If anyone had asked me 4 weeks ago what I thought about him I wouldn't have hesitated before saying that I hated him. He's different now. I really like it. I've been thinking a lot lately about what will happen when this is all over. I'll have to start again as -" _

Luke stopped for a bit and looked up at Draco who nodded encouragingly. Luke took a deep breath and continued.

_"As Harry. Easy as it might be to win Draco's heart being Harry, I don't want to lose the part of the relationship that he and Lucas have. I read his journal a bit ago. Draco liked me and I never even knew. A lot of things shock me lately. I'm shocked that people can actually like me without that scar on my forehead. And that is amazing. Anyway, I have to go. I'm off to play Quidditch with Draco now. More later."_

Harry closed the book and looked up at Draco. Draco had silent tears on his cheeks and he seemed to be at a loss.

"You're...Harry?" Draco finally managed to choke out. Harry nodded. "How?" Draco asked. "Why? Why did you do this?" He let out a strangled sob. "Was it to get back at me for what I've done all these years? Because if it is, you've won. I'm sorry. And this is by far the cruelest thing I have ever seen."

"No! Draco! It has nothing to do with that. This was all an accident!" Harry yelled out, then mentally kicked himself when he saw the stricken look on his face.

"Not like that, Draco. I didn't mean to come here and to like you and to date you. I didn't mean for any of that to happen, but it did. And I'm sort of glad. I didn't know how I was going to tell you. This certainly never crossed my mind as one of the options though."

Draco wiped his face and coughed. "Tell me everything. I think I deserve to know." His face was set. He didn't seem to want to show any emotion anymore.

"Okay, well. I guess it all started when I was told that Dumbledore was going to be going away for 6 weeks..."

And Harry told him everything. He told him about the mirror and changing his appearance. He told him about the enchanted journal. He told him about his true feelings for him. And he told him about the stories he had had to make up.

"Right," Said Draco, moving to stand up. "So pretty much every story you've told me about your past is a lie. Lovely. Great. I don't even know you." Draco opened the bed hangings and slid off, about to leave the dorm.

"Draco! Wait! What's happening? Don't tell me we're done!" Harry cried, rushing up past him to block the door.

"I don't know." Draco said. "I don't know much of anything, do I? Just leave me alone Harry." And with that he attempted to push past Harry. Harry didn't budge.

"You can't tell anyone, Draco. Promise. Dumbledore's orders."

Draco sneered. "Of course, that must be why you couldn't tell me."

"Exactly! So you see Draco, there was nothing I could do!" Harry said eagerly. _Finally,_ he though, _Finally I'm getting through to him_.

"Right, Potter. See you around." And he pushed, more firmly this time out the door. Slamming it shut on a stunned Harry.

Harry entered his first class a bit late, seeing as he was searching every hall between classes trying to find Draco. He slid into Potions and only receiving a nod from Professor Snape he took his seat. Draco was careful not to look at him.

"Draco, would you please just talk to me?" Harry said from the corner of his mouth. Draco did not reply but put his hand in the air.

"Sir, I'm not feeling well, would it be alright if I went to see Madame Pomfrey?" He didn't look the least bit sick. Snape just nodded and Draco gathered his things and left. Leaving Harry once more. The class was uneventful. He shared a few private looks with Blaise and he knew he'd have to tell her at least some part of the story in their next class. He just had to decide what that part would be.

In the next class Harry tried to immerse himself in his notes but couldn't ignore the piece of parchment pushing at his elbow so he reached down and grabbed it. Unfurling it he read :  
  
_What's going on with you and Draco? Are you to fighting already? Xoxo Blaise._  
  
Harry dipped his pen into his ink and looked down. What to tell her.  
  
_I read his journal and he's angry with me. We had a bit of a row this morning about it, but I'm hoping it will blow over by the end of the day. Xoxo - Lucas._  
  
He watched Blaise read the note and prayed that she believed him. She rose her eyebrow a bit and then wrote a reply.  
  
_Oh, is that all? Of course he'll get over it. Trust him to be melodramatic about it and leave to go to the nurse. It'll be fine. Xoxo Blaise._  
  
Harry wished that that was all. He wished that he was only arguing with Draco about the journal because that, he knew would blow over with some sweet words and an apology. But this, he wasn't so sure. He had completely betrayed Draco's trust then. He cared deeply for Draco now, after these past weeks, but what would make Draco believe him now that he knew that most everything else was a lie?

He was on his way to Transfiguration wondering if Draco would turn up, or if he would at least spare him a glance. But after a while he knew he had no such chance. He slid into his seat next to Hermione and took out his things. He couldn't even muster up the energy to say hello to her. She seemed to notice.

"Luke? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Harry looked up at her and saw the concern in her eyes and it broke his heart that he could not tell her what was wrong as usual. It had been fun being Lucas but now he wanted nothing more but to go back to his old life, his old friends and to know that he had someone to turn to.

"Nothing Hermione. I'll be fine. How are you?" He asked her, trying to change the subject.

"If you say so. I'm much better. I received a letter from Harry the other day!" She gushed.

Harry tried his best to look surprised. "Oh really?"

"Yes! He said he'll be back in two weeks and that all is well with him. He seemed really happy. I think he might have gotten something of a real love life over there now that he's rid himself of that Cho business. I'm excited to see him. You'll get to meet him to you know. I think you two would get on really well." Harry snorted and looked up at Professor McGonagall who looked about ready to start class. They both took notes and Harry tried very hard not to let his mind wander to Draco. He would have to sort things out for him later. Worrying wasn't doing anyone any good.

When class was over Harry headed with Hermione and a disgruntled Ron down to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron still hadn't warmed up to Lucas so Harry usually kept his distance. When they reached the entrance Harry bid them goodbye and headed over to the Slytherin table. He took his seat in between Blaise and Pansy, Draco sitting across from him. Harry said hi to everyone including Draco but draco just remained silent and glared down at his food.

"Where do you suppose Dumbledore has been all this time?" Pansy asked.

"I'm not sure. Does anyone know when he'll be back?" Blaise returned.

"Two weeks." Harry said without thinking. Draco gave him a sharp look and then returned to looking at his food.

"How do you know?" Blaise asked.

"I heard a teacher talking about it. Not that I really like the man or anything. The school just seems different without him." Blaise and Pansy nodded their agreement and Draco looked up at him, fuming. He snorted and then left the table. Obviously Harry's lie had thrown him over the edge.

Draco ignored Harry for two days straight. He didn't say a word when Harry laid on his bed waiting for him. He didn't so much as blink as he ripped up the note Harry had left him on his bed. Harry was at a loss for ideas.  
  
Finally, three days after Draco learned the truth about Lucas, Draco spoke up.

They were alone in the dormitory after dinner Thursday night and they were both sitting on their respective beds. Harry stared across the room at Draco and Draco, pretending not to notice continued writing in his journal.

Eventually the quill stopped and without looking up he said. "So you'll be turning back to Harry Potter soon, right?" It wasn't much, but at least he was talking.

"Yeah, a week and 2 days."

"Good." Draco said. He continued writing.

"Draco, listen to me. Why don't you believe that I care for you?" Harry asked, he slowly moved towards Draco's bed. Not wanting to surprise him.

"Why should I believe anything you say to me?" Draco said. He dropped his journal and quill, letting the ink splatter on his sheets. "Do you know how happy I was?" Draco asked. "No, I bet you don't because you're so consumed in your little Harry Potter world to notice that other people actually have feelings. What's wrong with you? You took all that away from me!" He was seething now, and off the bed, closer to Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Harry yelled. "I'm the same person! Nothing has changed!" Luke said. "The history I told you about myself, so what if it isn't true. My personality is true. My past makes no difference."

"Yes it does! It makes all the difference. You and Lucas James are not the same! I'm in love with someone I don't even know!"

"You're - " Harry had been about to say "you're crazy." But then the thought dawned on him that maybe Draco was crazy.

"You don't love me! There's no way. You're crazy. You can't possibly be in love with me." Harry nearly laughed. Leave it to Draco to be completely irrational and over dramatic.

Love him. Hah.

"You're right. I don't love you. I love Lucas. I love a part of your brain. I don't love you, I love your fucking imagination!" Draco screamed. "I can't even TALK about this anymore." He sat down on the edge of his bed and brought his head to his knees. This was all too much.

"It's not like you didn't like me to begin with! You liked me even before I was Lucas, what changed? You know the man behind the scar now. What? You don't like me anymore Draco? Is that it? Did I not meet your expectations?"

He was taunting Draco now, and while he hadn't meant to do it, it was oddly satisfying. Draco did not answer him.

Harry inched closer and placed a hand on his back and then bent over to say he was sorry. "I'm sorry, Draco. Really, I am. I -" He was going to explain himself some more when Draco pushed back and shot up off the bed.

"Don't touch me, Potter. Just don't." Luke watched Draco storm out of a room away from him for the third time in that week and sat down onto Draco's bed and sighed to himself.

Nine more days.


End file.
